Gambi Marlow
; ; | occupation = (Formerly) | residence = Takamagahara | alias = Low (低い) | epithet = Pirate Slayer | status = Active | height = 5'11 | dfname = Kosa Kosa no Mi (コサコサの実) | dfename = Bright-Bright Fruit | dfmeaning = Bright; release of a lot of light | dftype = Paramecia }} Gambi Marlow (ガンビーマーロー Ganbī Mārō), also known as Pirate Slayer (パイレーツ・スレイヤー Pairētsu Sureiyā) is a Marine Rear Admiral, patrolling the seas of the New World using his trusty vessel Iridessa Following two occasions where Marlow took on Pirates Draco D. Damon, and later, defeating Maurier Harlan, Marlow ascended from his former position as a Marine Captain to a Rear Admiral, showing not only his power, but his devotion to justice and protecting the innocent. Although Marlow can be presumed as an individual whom doesn't physically fit marine ideals due to his ruffian appearance, Marlow is truly a believer in the Marine Law, as well as everything they represent. Marlow, although originally widely unknown due to his innate ability to use , is a member of the Oni Tribe. Being a blue, single horned Oni in his purest form. Forced to reveal his true appearance. during his battle with Harlan at Parshva, Marlow's status as an Oni becomes public knowledge as a result. Appearance Personality Relationships Abilities & Powers Physical Prowess In terms of raw strength, Marlow is incredibly gifted in this area. He possesses great strength, further enhanced due to his nature as an Oni. Marlow is easily capable of swinging his mighty axe, Balduriemma, as if it were a simple dagger. The force he uses to swing is also great that he has been able to produce shockwaves capable of breaking rocks down into dust as they blow away. Marlow's speed is also of an extremely high caliber. Marlow has demonstrated the ability to cross extreme distances with little time at all. Furthermore, the build up in speed contributes to Marlow's ability to produce powerful strikes. It's also important to note that Marlow's impressive speed is due to the great strength of his lower body. It has been noted that Marlow taking off at full speed leaves dust particles in wake of his path, kicking up the dust so quickly that it takes quite awhile for them to settle down to return to their former position. Marlow is also greatly credited for his ability to withstand punishment. Marlow's incredible durable should be highly contributed to his Oni physiology, as he's most noted to abuse the neigh indestructibility of his bones to withstand damage. Since Marlow isn't worried about being injured due to his ability to handle barrages of punches without sustaining too much injury, especially enough to hinder him, Marlow is capable of focusing on injuring his opponent more than anything else. Marlow has shown the potential to take on the full force of a concentrated lightning based-attack, directly to his face no less, with nothing more than being momentarily dazed and obtaining light bleeding.Summer Carnage: Marlow takes the brunt of Maurier Harlan's Tonbokiri enhanced Mjolnir directly to the face., an attack that held the potential to decimate entire towns when unfocused. Beyond having visible damage, Marlow has also shown an incredible tolerance for pain. He was shown withstanding an immense explosion of his own creation. Although his arm was rendered destroyed in the processCry For Help: Marlow reveals one of his arms to be destroyed., his opponent was forced to use an ability designed to absorb kinetic energy and still lost their hand in the processYour Justice vs My Revenge: Marlow unleashes his Last Resort upon himself and Maurier Harlan.. Later, Marlow severed his deceased arm using a knife, and soon after had Lewis cauterize the wound, and the Rear Admiral remained conscious throughout it allCry For Help: Marlow cuts his off function-less arm.. Fighting Style Marlow's considered to be a brute and dangerous fighter. While many are concerned about being able to do damage as well as avoid taking any, Marlow isn't concerned about being injured. On top of his recklessness in combat, Marlow doesn't bother strategizing, preferring a more primitive form of combat. He focuses heavily on overwhelming his opponent, showering them in relentless attacks until they can't hold out any longer. Axemanship Marlow preferred weapon in battle is his axe, Balduriemma. He shows to be rather skilled with using it during combat, capable of using the weapon nearly twice his size with ease and finesse. He moves around and swings the weapon as if it weighted nothing. Along with his astonishing usage of the weapon with no augmentation, Marlow's axemanship becomes more impressive when used in conjunction with his Devil Fruit. ... Rokushiki Marlow has displayed the ability to use both and . As many would, Marlow primarily uses these Rokushiki techniques for maneuverability. Marlow however, has used these techniques to build up momentum, and by extension, power behind his strikes to cause much more severe damage on the battlefield. Life Return Marlow as an Oni, possesses the innate ability to use and hide his monstrous appearance. After becoming a Marine however, Marlow began to further explore the realm of abilities he could achieve with his Life Return. It was with Life Return that Marlow realized the value of his bones in combat, as well as realizing how he could engage in a purely offensive battle style. *'Bone Armor'(骨のガード Hone no Gādo lit. Bone Guard) is a technique derived from Marlow's control over using Life Return, it's also his primary form of defense during a physical confrontation. Due to being an Oni, Marlow possesses incredibly durable bones that are extremely difficult to break. With the usage of Bone Armor, Marlow is capable of exploiting that trait by creating an exoskeleton. Upon usage of this technique, bones begin to form around the exterior of Marlow's body. As suspected, this defense is incredibly efficient, allowing Marlow to be able to handle most attacks any opponent can dish out. He can effectively forget about having to protect himself and instead aim directly to injure and apprehend his opposition. Due to the fact bones don't possess nerves, Marlow feels no pain from being struck on the bone armor. And on the unlikely chance someone manages to break some of his armor, Marlow can restore the damaged section within seconds and continue his onslaught. *'Devil Edge; Kamaguchi' (悪魔刃鎌愚血 Akuma Ha Kamaguchi lit. Devil Edge; Humble Blood) In order to use this technique, Marlow temporarily reveals his Oni horn. He then enlarges and elongates it's size in order to allow it to simultaneously pierce and tear his targets asunder. The sheer force from this technique was enough to cause winds to blow out to it's sides, winds that had been described capable of tearing flesh with ease. Devil Fruit The Kosa Kosa no Mi is a Paramecia Fruit that grants Marlow the ability to produce and manipulate hard light. On in other words, the Kosa Kosa no Mi allows the Marine to produce light with mass that can interact with the world around it as any other solid object could... Haki Busoshoku Marlow possesses the ability to use Busoshoku Haki, the most common form of Haki. Marlow can coat Balduriemma in Haki to enhance the power of his attacks as well as to penetrate the defenses of Devil Fruit users that he otherwise wouldn't be able to injure. Marlow's Busoshoku is above the 2nd Dan at the very least. Marlow showed enough control to temporarily harness a tribal like flame pattern, however he wasn't able to use it due to the interference of the Ifu Ifu no Mi and it's Mind Loop abilities. Equipment Balduriemma Marlow's chosen weapon, Holy Axe Balduriemma is a considerably large axe, being larger than it's owner. It's also considerably heavy, albeit it's weight is nothing to Marlow. Balduriemma is composed of an extremely rare metal that has properties that allows it to absorb light to produce heat. Objects absorbing light to produce heat isn't anything new, however the reason it's special in this metal is the fact that it amplifies the temperature of the heat tenfold than it would another object. Furthermore, it can store this heat within itself for Marlow to use on future occasions to release unbelievably powerful attacks. Due to Marlow using Balduriemma as his primary weapon alongside his Devil Fruit, Balduriemma has been used for things besides as an axe on numerous occasions. Balduriemma has been used like a crossbow, with Marlow using his Devil Fruit to form an arrow that he does a stance to pull back and fire. History Past Accolades Major Battles Trivia *Marlow's name has numerous references. Gambi is a reference to whilst his Marlow was a quick ditch effort to combine names Marlee and Low, the latter being a reference to the pirate . *Marlow is the first Oni created whom serves as a Marine, something which makes the author feel special for reason unknown. References Category:Marines Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Weapon User Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Oni Tribe Category:New World Characters Category:Marine Rear Admirals